Snapshots: A Collection of Drabbles
by Kay930
Summary: A collection of short drabbles, set during different seasons. Some canon, some A/U. Core couples - Leyton, Naley & Brulian. Snapshots into A/U & Canon life that we don't get to see on the show.


A/N: This will be a collection of short Leyton, Naley, Brulian (maybe?) drabbles – all 1000 words or less most likely. Please – no flames on couples. FF is for everyone to express what 'they' like – if you aren't a fan of the couple – it's best to leave the story without a review than to leave a review that makes an author regret even writing. This will likely be updated weekly. Not sure how many drabbles yet.

I should add most of these will be A/U - canon up to season 5 and then diverges from there. Anything that happens as canon will have that episode notated in the notes.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Walk of Shame - Season 5 A/U drabble**

Peyton Sawyer internally groaned as she glanced at the clock. She should have left almost ten minutes ago to make it to the meeting on time. If she grabbed her coffee to go and skipped food until after the meeting, she'd only be a few minutes late. She was lost in her thoughts as she flung the door open to the bedroom in the house she shared with her longtime best friend Brooke Davis. Seconds after she stepped into the hall, she froze.

"Well well good morning P. Sawyer." Brooke's voice chirped at her mischievously. Sitting at the counter with the brunette was their entire circle of friends – Haley, Nathan and Lucas drinking coffee with her. Peyton narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What did I walk in on?" She slowly walked into the kitchen area, grabbing her to go mug and starting to prepare her coffee. She didn't like the silence behind her. It wasn't until she was taking a drink of her hot drink to make sure it was up to par before she heard Haley speak.

"What did you do last night?" There was amusement twinkling in her words.

"Haley means 'who' did you do?" Brooke broke in happily. Peyton choked on her drink and spun around, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Excuse me what?" She found herself stuttering slightly.

"Well Brooke called this morning and said she caught you doing the walk of shame into the house around 4:30. So…anyone we know Sawyer?" Nathan grinned behind his coffee cup as he looked at the stunned blonde.

"Why does it have to be a walk of shame? Maybe I was late coming home from work? As I told Brooke – why were you up anyway?" Peyton unsuccessfully tried to change the subject.

"You totally had sex hair going on P. Sawyer." Brooke kinked her eyebrow up and curled her lips in amusement. This was fun.

"Maybe it was "I drive a convertible car and that tends to mean there's wind' hair." She shrugged nonchalantly, looking everywhere but at her friends as she spoke. She noticed that Lucas was looking right at her, laughing with his eyes while saying nothing.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. We've been friends forever. You think I don't know the patented sex hair by now? Now spill. You turned down a cute bartender awhile back, you wouldn't let Owen try and hook you up with someone – not Chase by the way – so who is it? Do we know him?" Peyton considered her options. She could tell the truth or she could keep avoiding, knowing that telling everyone who she was with would ultimately backfire.

"Wow look at the time. I'm going to be late if I don't just get on my way. This has been so much fun.." Peyton looked at her wrist as if to check the time, cursing when she saw it was missing. Had she seriously left her watch at his house? Her favorite one too. She sighed internally and was making her way towards the door when she heard him call her name.

"Hey Peyton?" the blonde turned around; green meeting blue straight on. Lucas had walked almost to her by the time she turned. He held out his hand, a watch dangling across his palm.

"You left this. Thought you might need it." His grin was devilish as her face turned red and she dimly heard the hooting and hollering of their friends. He shot her a wink as she practically ran from the house. Lucas Scott would live to regret this if it was the last thing she did. This was war.


End file.
